Double-Edged Power
The circumstance in which the user possesses great strength and ability at a cost. Not to be confused with Aversion. Also Called * Equivalent Exchange * Faustian Powers * Power at a Price Capabilities The user possesses great skill and power, but prolonged usage of it may come at a cost. Overuse or misuse of said power may result in, among other things, insanity and physical damage to the user's body. Associations * Concept-Dependent Immortality * Feral Mind * Higher Consciousness * Overburst Power * Power Manifestations * Sacrificial Protection * Singular Power Use * Suicidal Attack Limitations *Some double-edged powers may effect people other than the user. Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects *Mozenrath's Gauntlet (Aladdin) *Bakkōtō (Bleach) *Soulcutter (Book of Swords) *Wish Tickets (Majimoji Rurumo) *Akimichi Three-Colored Pills (Naruto) *Hero Water (Naruto) *Energy Steroids (One Piece) *Mark of Cain (Supernatural) Gallery Cartoons Mozenrath Hand.png|As a result of his usage of a magical gauntlet, Mozenrath's (Aladdin: The Animated Series) right hand has been stripped of all skin and flesh, leaving only animated bone. Furthermore, said gauntlet drains his life force and dooms him to a premature demise. All Avatars.jpg|In the Avatar State, the Avatar (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) is at their most powerful, but should the Avatar be killed in this state, the cycle of reincarnation will be broken, and the Avatar will cease to exist. Trixie red eyes S3E5.png|Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) was given untold powers from the magic, Alicorn Amulet, but the more she uses it, the more it corrupts her. Comics Zombie_Spidey_Vein_Web.jpg|The zombie Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) can use his own veins and arteries as makeshift webbing, but doing so causes him intense pain despite being a zombie. Literature File:Voldemort's_mutilated_soul.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) created Horcruxes to attain immortality, but it resulted in the mutilation and isolation of his soul, forever trapped in limbo. Live Action TV Cordelia Chase Sword.jpg|After being given visions by Doyle, Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) began to suffer extensive brain damage from said visions and ultimately became part-demon to survive. Williamson_Blood1.jpg|After being injected with the mixed blood of all three Charmed Ones, Dr. Curtis Williamson (Charmed) gained all of their active powers (Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition)... Williamson_Heart.jpg|...but as mortals' bodies aren't meant to handle magic, his mind was warped by said powers, causing him to attack criminals and harvest their organs for transplants. MarkofCain.PNG|After being branded with the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) was granted the ability to use the First Blade, but was driven to bouts of murderous rage that would kill him unless he killed something regularly... Conversion_Resurrection.png|...and when he did die, he was resurrected as a demon. Castiel becomes a god.png|Castiel (Supernatural) became one of the most powerful beings in the universe by absorbing the souls of Purgatory... Godstiel_melting.jpg|...at the price of his vessel melting, as well as warping his mind. Manga/Anime File:Igor_Planter.jpg|Igor Planter (Black Cat) using Tao to control and become plant-life, but he overdosed on the potion that gave him power, killing him. File:Gyanza_Rujike_Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) using his Tao to enhance his muscles, but due to his lack of training on how to use his ki efficiently, he ended up depleting his life force from overuse and dying. Est.jpg|Those who contract Est (Bladedance of Elementalers) will grant enormous power, but the side effect is when she slay spirits, it passes on the curses and resentment of the sprits slain by her onto her master, and eventually taking the user's life in exchange. Kokujo_Tengen_Myo-O.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (Bleach) possesses immense physical strength due to its size, but that large size makes is a bigger target, and any damage inflicted will be reflected on its user, Komamura. Komamura's main concept of his Bankai is to utilize its immense destructive force before the opponent can cause any harm in return. File:Kokujo_Tengen_Myo-o_Dangai_Joe.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō: Dangai Jōe gains the power of immortality and increased agility, but it came at the cost of Komamura offering his physical heart to transform into a human, which when worn off, transformed him into a wolf who only thirsted for revenge. File:Ichigo_Final_Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) becoming one with Zangetsu and his Inner Hollow for the Final Getsuga Tensho, which would deprive him of his Shinigami powers after. File:Giriko_Kutzusawa_suffers_from_breaking_a_contract.png|Giriko Kutsuzawa (Bleach) can use his Time Tells No Lies to set contracts with the God of Time, but cannot undo it once it is set, and even himself can be affected by the Flames of Time if the contract is broken. Azure_Flame.jpg|Rei (Code: Breaker) can control the seven flames of hell, at the cost of something, such as his sense of taste and one of his organs. File:N'cha_Cannon.png|Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) using her signature N'cha Cannon, firing a powerful beam from shouting a greeting, but it is very draining on her power reserves, repeated usage will result her ceasing to function until recharge. GohanGreatApeSaiyansSagaK01.png|In the Great Ape form, a Saiyan's (Dragon Ball) power level increases tenfold, but without the proper training, they lose their sense of reason, being reduced to mindless beasts. Blackstar_Dragonball_Shenron.jpg|Ultimate Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) can grant any wish without restriction, but if the Black Star Dragon Balls are not returned to the place of his last summoning within a year's time, the planet on which he was summoned will explode. GokuKaio-KenNamekGinyu.png|Through the usage of the Kaioken, Goku (Dragon Ball Z) can increase his speed, strength, and senses, but multiplying the intensity beyond what he can handle can damage his body and potentially kill him. Frieza 100%.jpg|Frieza's (Dragon Ball Z) 100% Full Power grants him power, but with the strain on his body, he is not able to fight at maximum capacity for long, slowly weakening. Gold_Freeza_(toei_art).png|Frieza's Golden form (Dragon Ball Z) grants him a power level of 100 quintillion, but quickly expends his stamina. File:Tien's_Kikōhō.jpg|Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball) using the Kikoho to cause massively powerful strikes, but it is very draining on his life-force, and repeated usage will eventually kill him. TrunksFutureUltraSuperSaiyan-Ep164.png|When Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) uses Super Saiyan Third Grade it grants him strength and power but it costs his speed, even Vegeta was aware the limits of this form. GohanAndKrillinInATimeFreeze.jpg|Guldo (Dragon Ball Z) can freeze time, but it only lasts as long as he can hold his breath, and expends a lot of his energy. Kyouka.jpg|Kyouka (Fairy Tail) can increase the powers of those she targets, if they are not strong enough, she turns them into small paper like figures. Time_Arc_Lost_Ages.jpg|When Ultear Milkovich (Fairy Tail) uses the ultimate arc of time magic Last Ages she can rewind time for the entire planet, but in exchange she gives up all her remaining life, completely burning out all the magic in her body and rapidly ageing her into an old woman. 1278013627 FM.jpg|After their failed attempt at bringing their mother back to life, Edward and Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) suffered the backlash of the "Law of Equivalent Exchange," costing Ed his right arm and left leg and Al his entire physical body. Historys-strongest-disciple-kenichi-556746.jpg|A dangerous technique from the Ancient Martial Arts, Seidou Goei (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi) combines the opposing ki of Sei and Dou, by having the first being focused inward, while having the second explode outward. However due to the conflicting nature of the ki of Sei and Dou, extensive use of this technique causes a disruption in one's flow of ki resulting in crippling, even fatal damage to the user. Miroku_kazaana.png|Miroku's (InuYasha) Wind Tunnel can devour everything, but it grows in size every year or from damages to the sides, eventually sucking himself in, resulting in death. Also, any poison he sucks in will injure him. Demon InuYasha.jpg|In his full-demon form, InuYasha (InuYasha) possesses great power, but his demon blood begins to eat away at his sanity and human soul. legend-of-the-legendary-heroes-13_1.jpg|Refal (Legend of the Legendary Heroes) wields Glouvil a massive sword with immense destructive power, but in order to unleash this power he must sacrifice something of himself every time its power is used. AkimichiPills.jpg|The Akimichi Three-Colored Pills (Naruto) converts calories into chakra to make it easier to use their calorie control abilities, but are poisonous and the conversion leaves the user potentially lethally emaciated. Night Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using the Night Guy technique after opening the eighth inner gate, which was a move so powerful, it ultimately ended his ninja career as the bones in his right leg were damaged to the point where it could never be fully healed, leaving Guy as a paraplegic even though Naruto used his new healing powers to save Guy's life before his body turned to ash. Kakashi_Mangekyo_Sharingan.jpg|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto), being a non-Uchiha, will suffer even more stress from the Mangekyo Sharingan than any Uchiha using it. File:Mizuki's_Tiger_Transformation.png|Mizuki (Naruto) using an experimental cursed seal that gave him animal traits with explosive power, but the strain destroyed his cells and nearly killed him. itachi_mangekyou_sharingan_by_saimis32-d3fy32x.jpg|The more Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) uses is Mangekyo Sharingan, the more his eyesight will deteriorate. File:Cursed_Seal_Level_1.PNG|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) activating the Cursed Seal of Heaven to gain an increase in chakra and power, but extended usage will corrode his mind from Orochimaru's, causing him to go mad. Naruto Fourtail.jpg|In his four-tailed form and onwards, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) possesses great strength, but the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra constantly destroys and regenerates his skin, shortening his life. Rumble_Ball.png|Overtaking the Rumble Ball (One Piece) can cause Chopper's transformation to go haywire, and even force him to expend his life force. After the timeskip he only needs one Rumble Ball to enter his Monster Point, and while he can now control himself, it still expends his life force requiring rest afterwards. Energy_Steroid.PNG|The Energy Steroids (One Piece) doubles the user's power temporarily, but accelerates their aging per pill. Luffy_Gear_Second.png|Luffy's Gear Second (One Piece) increases his strength and speed, but causes strain on his body and potentially shortens his lifespan. Yami_Yami_no_Mi.png|Despite the advantage of being able to cancel out other Devil Fruit users' powers via physical contact, Marshall D. Teach (One Piece) is more susceptible to pain than anyone else because of the gravity-based nature of the Yami Yami no Mi of drawing things in, which is the fruit's only notable weakness. File:Celebi's_Time_Travel_Side_Effects.png|When Pryce (Pokemon Adventures) forced Celebi to travel back in time, it adversely caused temperature dropping to absolute zero and the world completely freezing. Iron Maiden.jpg|In her Iron Maiden form, Ruby Tojo (Rosario + Vampire) has great magical power, but the more she moves, the more the suit tightens around her body, causing physical damage. Tsukune_(advanced_vampire_form_-_manga).jpg|In his Ghoul form, Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) possesses great vampiric powers, but at the cost of his sanity. File:EnragedNerves.jpg|Yukishiro Enishi (Rurouni Kenshin) using his Frenzied Nerves to greatly amplify his five senses and reflexive speed, but it causes him to discard defense in exchange. Kazuma Shell Bullet Ultimate.png|Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) is able to use his Shell Bullet Ultimate, but the cost of straining his right arm to the point where all feeling is lost. Sailormoon_Thin_Card.jpg|Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) is the Sailor Soldier of Silence and Destruction. She uses her planetary weapon, the Silence Glaive, to utterly destroy entire worlds and planets. However doing so will kill her as well. Ruki.jpg|Ruki (Senyu) can create dimensional portals that can transport anyone anywhere, but doing so will cause the targets ribs to break every time. File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) forcing himself past his 100%, reaching 120%, which led his body to ultimately break down from strain. Video Games 337px-Plasmid.png|ADAM (Bioshock) grants its user super powers, at the cost of slowly deteriorating the users body and mind, requiring them to use more. Aqua_White(FE14).png|Azura's (Fire Emblem Fates) pendant allows her to imbue her songs and dances with magical effects, but shortens her lifespan with each use. Albert Wesker.jpg|After injecting himself with an experimental virus to gain superhuman abilities, Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) must regularly inject himself with a special serum to keep said virus in check. Tumblr_l8oyfelWGq1qcw6w2o1_500.jpg|After being experimented on by Sullivan, Zephyr (Resonance of Fate) developed superhuman strength and speed, but the nature of the experiments also unhinged him to the point of causing mass murder. Toothpickwhirlwind.png|Toothpick (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) gets dizzy from spinning, making vulnerable to an attack. File:V._Maximum_Overdrive_Attack.png|Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive Attack (Sonic the Hedgehog) is unstoppably powerful, but it overloads his circuits and slows him down after a short while, and could even destroy him as backlash. CG Shadow 11.png|When Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) removes his Inhibitor Rings he taps fully into his Chaos Energy giving him a massive power boost at the risk of over-exerting himself. Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Power Sustainment Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries